


Let's GO

by AmyViolet



Category: Glee
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: Perhaps not all jocks are total douches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on all my WIPs so I decided to try my first drabble.

Blaine is in line behind this cute guy with broad shoulders and blond hair resting above a totally hickeyable neck. But, sadly, the dreamboat’s wearing a letterman jacket. Probably a douchey, stuck-up jock, no doubt sexting all the cheerleaders.

Wait, no. He’s looking at his Pokémon. 

“Holy crap, you have a dragonite!?” Blaine exclaims without thinking. 

The jock turns, and his smile doesn’t actually look that douchey. “I caught it at Cook Park. Want me to take you there?”

“Yeah! Um, can I buy your coffee as thanks?”

“Like a date?”

“No! I didn’t…I just…“

“Too late. I accept.”


End file.
